Jours bons, jours mauvais
by Ghoulchy
Summary: Pendant les temps de guerre, on ne peut pas dire qu'il y est vraiment de jours bons. Mais certains sont meilleurs que les autres. Allons voir toutes les facettes de la guerre, formant des amitiés et des amours improbables.../noms français/Beaucoup de couples/Lon'zu x Vaike, Henry x Ricken, Chrom x Daraen, Stahl x Kellam, Tharja x Nowi(sous-entendu), Gérôme x Laurent, Owain x Inigo.
1. Bandits

Je préviens que c'est une fanfiction spécialement sur Awakening et avec mes ships préférés. Les prénoms seront français donc le stratége (notre personnage) est Daraen (garçon) avec une apparence normale (taille moyenne, cheveux courts blancs).

* * *

POV AUTEUR :

Une mâtiné banale, une journée pareille. Fatiguant, surtout pour des guerriers puissants qui sont en première ligne. Mais le stratège a raison de se garder lui et le prince loin des ennemis... Et aussi des regards. Certains ont devinés que ces deux-là entretiennent une relation secrète et censée interdite mais... Ils sont en guerre alors personne ne perd de temps avec ces broutilles. Et ce n'est certainement pas le héros d'aujourd'hui qui serait contre, lui-même homosexuel. Mais son meilleur ami, un bon guerrier également, n'en a aucune idée... Aucun Veilleur ne le sait en faite. C'est un secret éternel mais auquel on peut penser si on sait la répulsion qu'a ce héros avec les femmes. Ce héros se nomme Lon'zu, son meilleur ami est Vaike. Lors de la dernière bataille, ils se sont fait remarqués par leur duo.

Lon'zu n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil et décide d'aller, seul et sans armes, jusqu'à la caserne, à quelques pas de sa tente. Il entend du bruit et rentre directement en trombe, inquiet d'une possible intrusion. Et son instinct a raison. Trois bandits bien armés, contrairement à lui, qui pillent les haches tout en murmurant des choses sinistres. Ils prévoient, à ce qu'entend l'épéiste, de désarmer complètement un blond pour le réduire à néant après le soucis qu'il a causé. Bien qu'il n'est pas sûr de sa théorie, Lon'zu pense d'abord à son meilleur ami, Vaike, combattant à la hache. Donc, instinctivement, il fait remarquer sa présence par un avertissement... Sans arme...

Lon'zu subit une défaite et se retrouve à la merci de ses assaillants. Il est bien amoché, ayant contrer les coups avec ses bras et attaqué avec ses poings. Le sang coulant le long de ses bras, il prend peur, aurait-il fait une bêtise ? Son crâne pique du sang évacué subitement... Il perd peu à peu conscience... Et entend juste un bruit arrivé dans la salle avant de fermer les yeux.

C'est Gaius, affamé, qui est rentré ici pour récupérer ses bonbons. Il hurle l'alerte, espérant qu'on l'entende et sort sa malheureuse petite dague. Il se débat bien mais un des bandits ne l'a joue pas fairplay : il glisse sa lame contre la gorge de l'évanoui et menace Gaius de le tuer s'il oppose résistance. Le voleur décide donc d'attendre la startège et les Veilleurs. Ils arrivent vite, tous armés donc les bandits réitère leur menace. Ils demandent un échange, la libération de Lon'zu contre la capitulation de Vaike. Le blond accepte sans hésité en voyant l'état de son meilleur ami. Les bandits lâchent Lon'zu tandis que Vaike s'avance. Le blond s'approche de son camarade et l'écarte pendant que les mages attaquent les bandits. Magnifique piège élaboré par Daraen : mettre en confiance puis réduire à néant.

... Lon'zu entrouvre les yeux pour observer une silhouette familière à laquelle il s'agrippe sans y faire vraiment attention. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé après son interaction... Il a juste mal. C'est une des premières fois qu'il ressent autant de douleur, il a été négligent... Mais il est heureux que Vaike soit sain et sauf... Parce qu'il l'aime.


	2. Belle amitié

POV AUTEUR :

Le blessé de la nuit dernière finit par ouvrir les yeux, dans un lit et une tente qui ne lui appartient pas. Il essaye d'analyser la potentielle infirmerie mais rien n'y ressemble, peut-être du faite qu'il y ai une hache posée près de l'entrée. Il sent ses bras douloureux, les soins effectués ne sont pas suffisants, il doit renoncer à les bouger pendant un moment et donc d'être aidé pour les tâches de tout les jours. La silhouette familière à laquelle il s'était accroché hier rentre dans la tente avec un kit de soins. C'est son ami, Vaike, qui l'a transporté et soigné. Le blond le salue et appelle Maribelle pour aider avec son bâton.

Vaike : "Alors, tes blessures ?

Lon'zu : Très douloureux. Je ne pourrai pas me débrouiller seul.

Vaike : Je serai avec toi !

Lon'zu : Je ne veux pas dérangé.

Vaike : Ça peut arrivé à tout le monde d'être momentanément immobilisé donc on s'entraide chez les Veileurs, ça ne dérange pas du tout."

Le blond retire la couverture au-dessus du corps de Lon'zu et change les bandages, désinfectant les plaies. La peau de son ami en contact avec la sienne, ses blessures piquent et un bruit de douleur sort de sa bouche sans le vouloir. Vaike jure en voyant les traces présentes sur ses bras.

Vaike : "Pourquoi tu n'as pas crié l'alarme avant Gaius ?

Lon'zu : J'ai essayé de protéger quelqu'un a qui ils en voulaient.

Vaike : Je crois savoir qui.

Lon'zu : Personne ne sais.

Vaike : Vraiment ? Est-ce moi ?"

L'épéiste ne répond pas et regarde Vaike avec des yeux choqués, personne ne devrait être au courant. Il reste sans vois, n'arrive pas à répondre, caché dans une forme de timidité. Finalement, il avoue la vérité et essaye de partir du lit sans l'autorisation.

Vaike : "Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir mais ne risque pas ta vie pour moi. Et ne bouge pas, c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi."

Lon'zu soupire et tend ses bras abîmés pour facilité les soins mais son corps réagit autrement que son esprit, il gémit, souffrant des plaies qui frôlent le tissu. Il essaie de se calmer mais ses yeux ne réagissent pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Le sang qui se met à couler fait faire de même à ses larmes. Le blond est choqué de voir son ami comme ça, instinctivement, il sèche ses larmes et lui sourit pour le rassurer. L'épéiste sursaute, surprit du contact sur ses joues et en relevant les yeux, c'est son cœur qui saute, s'emballe soudainement. Ses bras finalement bandés, il arrive enfin à être complètement calme et remercie son compagnon avec un sourire timide. Il est heureux de cette gentillesse, heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés et même si son cœur tire, ça lui suffit, cette amitié si belle.

Mais c'est si douloureux...


	3. Doutes

POV AUTEUR :

Les Veilleurs discutent de l'agression d'hier soir, l'entêtement de Gaius à protéger un de ses camarades et le grave blessé. Dans ceux qui en parle, il y a Stahl, très inquiet que Kellam soit blessé car il ne se fait pas remarqué. Mais il ne le trouve pas dans la caserne. Il passe à l'infirmerie mais n'y trouve que Lon'zu et Vaike discutant donc il se dirige vers la tente du discret.

Stahl : "Kellam, tu es là n'est-ce pas ?"

Il surpris celui qui se cache sous sa couverture alors il vient le découvrir, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Kellam répond qu'il a de la fièvre et qu'il se repose pour être prêt à la prochaine bataille. Stahl l'informe de l'interdiction d'être seul suite à l'intrusion d'hier et insiste pour rester avec lui. Le discret refuse, pour une raison qu'il n'évoque pas.

Stahl : "Si c'est ce que tu veux... Je demanderai à Gregor pour veiller sur toi...

Kellam : "Il ne peut pas me voir... Il n'y a que toi.

Stahl : C'est donc obligatoire mon cher !"

Kellam regrette d'avoir dit ça, il ne veut pas rester seul avec Stahl. Son sentiment de gêne augmente encore plus en sentant une main venir sur son front. Main extrêmement froide comparé à sa fièvre.

Stahl : "Tu es brûlant ! Et complètement rouge, tu es sur que ça va ?"

Le discret fit un signe affirmatif de la tête puis cache son visage dans son coussin. D'abord, le cavalier ne dit rien mais, après de longues minutes de silence gênant, il demande si son ami a besoin de quelque chose. Kellam répond qu'il veut être tranquille, au calme. Sans le savoir, il a vexé son camarade qui décide de se taire un moment. Mais une question dans son esprit le fait bouger les lèvres.

Stahl : "C'est mon imagination ou tu m'évites en ce moment ?

Kellam : Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

Stahl : Tu fais beaucoup d'efforts pour que je ne te remarque pas, tu ne me regardes plus dans les yeux, tu refuses que je sois avec toi... Est-ce que j'ai fais ou dis quelque chose de mal ?

Kellam : Je t'évite un peu en effet... Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne.

Stahl : Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas. J'ai besoin de savoir... Je veux t'aider...

Kellam : Je ressens pour toi la même chose que Daraen ressens pour Chrom et vice-versa... A toi de comprendre maintenant...

Stahl : Kellam...

Kellam : Laisse-moi me reposer, on en reparlera après."

Stahl décide de vérifié sa déduction, il marche jusqu'à la tente que le stratège partage avec le prince, les surprenant lors d'un baiser amoureux. Le cavalier s'excuse puis repart, retourne aux côtés de son ami. Il vient de découvrir, ou plutôt affirmé, que Kellam est amoureux de lui.


	4. Prochain blessé ?

POV AUTEUR :

Le cavalier avance jusqu'à la tente de son ami et rentre sans demander, sachant qu'il essaierai de l'ignorer. Le discret est encore plus caché dans son lit, ne voulant définitivement pas que ce sujet soit abordé. Mais Stahl réfléchit autrement, il veut parler et surtout révéler ces secrets cachés en eux... Les deux sont plutôt timides mais l'un sait prendre l'initiative sur l'autre.

Stahl : "Nous devons parler, Kellam.

Kellam : Je ne veux pas, Stahl...

Stahl : Alors écoutes-moi. Ce n'est pas grave d'aimer quelqu'un, même si la personne est du même sexe. J'aurai aimé agir plus tôt pour que tu ne ressentes pas la douleur que cette pensée que je ne t'aimerais pas t'as affligé. Et, si ma déduction est correcte, je pense que tu accepterais ceci.

Kellam : Un anneau ?! Tu sais tout ce que ça signifie ?!

Stahl : Rester ensemble jusqu'à la mort ? Avec toi, ça me va."

Le cavalier s'approche du discret, se penche vers lui et, sans hésité, il l'embrasse avec un baiser d'amour véritable...

* * *

Les enfants du futur ont formés des duos, souvent fille avec fille et garçon avec garçon. Lucina et Cynthia, Brady et Yarne, Severa et Noire, Nah et Linfan (fille), Gérôme et Laurent, Inigo et Owain. Certains sont adoptés notamment l'archère et sa sœur Manakete, la petite stratège et sa sœur princesse. A cause des relations homosexuelles de certains guerriers, les enfants devaient être adoptés.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Laurent et Gérôme qui s'occupent de vérifier l'état de chaque Veilleur pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai pas d'autres blessés. Gaius possède quelques coupures mais rien de grave. Il semble qu'il n'y ai pas eu de blessés inutiles. Seul un coincé au lit et un juste égratigné.

Laurent : "Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres tentatives d'intrusion.

Gérôme : Nous devons rester sur nos gardes, surtout que nous sommes de surveillance ce soir.

Laurent : Et ils pourraient changer de cible s'ils voient quelqu'un qui les intéressent.

Gérôme : Le changement sera deux heures après le début de notre passage, il ne faut pas être en retard.

Laurent : Je le sais, assurons nos postes !"

Après le repas, le duo se sépare pour surveiller chacun un côté du camp. Gérôme et Minerva observent des ombres de personnes qui n'osent pas s'approcher en voyant la wyverne. Il ne se fait donc pas de soucis pour ce côté. Il décide donc de laisser sa 'Minounette' s'occuper de cet endroit et part rejoindre l'intelligent. Mais au spot où il devrait être, il n'y a rien d'autre que son chapeau. Gérôme panique un peu mais ne laisse rien paraître et observe les alentours jusqu'à entendre un cri...


	5. Nouveau drame

POV LAURENT :

Paniqué, j'ai fait tomber mon chapeau quand ils sont arrivés. J'ai donc sortit mon tome de vent et je me suis battu jusqu'à que ma magie soit épuisée. Ils sont nombreux et résistent bien aux sorts, je vais perdre. Ils m'attrapent et me frappent, voulant me faire tomber inconscient. J'entend l'un d'entre eux dire que quelqu'un approche. Ne voulant pas mourir, je profite de leur moment d'inattention pour crier. Les pas courent vers moi, j'ai réussi. C'est ce que je pensais. En voyant Gérôme arriver dans ma vision, je souris de soulagement avant de ressentir une énorme douleur. Je tombe à genoux, regardant mon propre sang se répandre sur le sol, venant de ma côte. Une lame m'a transpercé... Je ne vois pas l'expression du visage de mon camarde masqué mais je peux deviner qu'elle n'est pas mélodieuse...

Bandit : "Tu es fou ! Il nous le faut vivant !

Voleur : On se débarrasse de son ami vite, il survivra au plus vingt minutes dans cet état, je sais ce que je fais.

Gérôme :... Tu ne prends pas la défaite en compte."

Sa hache en main, il siffle l'alerte et bat mes ravisseurs en un instant. Ils sont forts contre la magie mais pas contre les haches. Tout ça était prévu contre moi. Quelqu'un m'attrape d'un coup, faisant tomber mes lunettes. Paniqué, je le fais tombé d'un coup de pied mais la douleur me fait m'effondrer au sol. Je vois les chevalières pégases et Zelcher arriver en premières, rapides avec leur montures. Gérôme, rassuré, s'écarte du combat pour venir près de moi.

Gérôme : "Ne bouge plus, je vais arrêter l'hémorragie !

Laurent : Je... J'ai froid Gérôme...

Gérôme : Résistes ! Tout ira bien... Les soigneurs vont arriver, tiens jusqu'à là.

Laurent : Mes lunettes... S'il te plaît.

Gérôme : Bien sûr, maintenant laisses-toi faire."

Il pose mes montures sur mon nez et je peux enfin le voir. Je distingue ses joues brillantes mais je n'arrive pas à détailler ce que c'est. Du sang peut-être. Il dévoile ma côte, déchire le tissu de son vêtement et le pose sur la plaie, forçant l'arrêt du sang. Il murmure des choses presque incompréhensibles desquelles je ne comprend que des mots. _Résiste, vis, ne meurs pas._.. Et je crois que mes oreilles me jouent des tours... J'ai entendu le mot... _Ami_... Même mes yeux sont pleins d'illusions... Je remarque son regard ambre croisant le mien... Aurait-il retiré son masque ? Je ne peux répondre à cette question avant qu'il ne détourne ses yeux, les cachant à nouveau. Les soigneurs arrivent alors que mes yeux se ferment, je m'endors dans un sommeil peut-être éternel.


	6. Amitié et ?

POV AUTEUR :

Tandis que deux Veilleurs sont à l'infirmerie avec leur paire, deux mages discutent autour d'un thé. Le plus petit ne cache pas avoir peur de ces bandits qui apparaissent de plus en plus souvent, fatiguant les rangs des guerriers. Le deuxième sorcier, contrôlant la magie noire, sourit comme à son habitude, rassurant les autres grâce à sa présence.

Ricken : "Comment peux-tu rester si neutre ?

Henry : Je n'ai juste pas du tout peur, je sais me défendre ! Et puis c'est marrant le sang !

Ricken : Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi c'est drôle ! Peut-être que quelqu'un mourra !

Henry : Alors faisons de notre mieux pour les détruire !

Ricken : Et si je ou tu mourrais ?

Henry : Voyons, ça n'arrivera pas ! Je serai là."

Ricken ne sait pas comment interpréter la phrase du mage noir. Celui-ci sourit autant que d'habitude, finit sa tasse puis propose une sortie dans la forêt à son petit camarade. Son ami n'est pas totalement rassuré mais accepte la proposition, souhaitant un peu de calme et pouvoir renforcer son amitié avec le joyeux garçon. Ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'obscurité des arbres denses. Henry surveille bien son ami car le chemin est plein de branches et qu'il ne voudrait pas que Ricken se blesse. Mais un bruit attire l'attention du mage noir alors il se met face à Ricken pour assurer sa sécurité.

Le petit sorcier ne fait pas de commentaires et reste derrière son camarade. D'abord, Ricken ne voit pas le danger que Henry semble deviner mais observe que le mage noir, toujours aussi souriant, a un air de suspicion. Ricken examine les alentours et remarque un point brillant dans l'ombre... Ce point semblait s'approcher alors le mage essaie de l'examiner. C'est une flèche. Par peur, il crie et s'écarte de la trajectoire de l'archer caché. Henry l'entend et le cache, montrant son propre dos à l'archer. Il se prend une flèche dans l'épaule puis lance un sort de Ravage, tuant ou blessant gravement son assaillant.

Henry : "Tu vas bien Ricken ?!

Ricken : C'est à moi de te demander ça !

Henry : Je n'ai rien, tu n'es pas blessé ?

Ricken : Tu as une flèche dans l'épaule alors que j'ai juste une petite coupure !

Henry : J'ai dit que je n'ai rien, on rentre avant que ta blessure s'infecte.

Ricken : Regarde plutôt ton état !"

La mage noir retire la flèche avec un soupire puis prend la main du petit tout en avançant pour retourner au camp. Ricken est subitement gêné par ce rapprochement avec Henry mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas tirer sur le bras blessé de son ami. Mais, quand ils arrivent, personne ne dit rien et Henry ne se dirige pas vers la tente de soins mais vers la sienne. Ricken se laisse faire et se fait bander cette petite cicatrice qui ne saigne même pas. Après ça, c'est le petit mage qui force le mage noir à se laisser faire. Il le déshabille et regarde le trou de la flèche, plein de sang qui coule doucettement le long du dos de Henry.

Ricken fait un bandage à son camarade qui répète qu'il va bien. Et même si c'est vrai, le petit se rassure en faisant ça, sûr que son ami ne finira pas par s'évanouir par perte de sang. Après ça, Ricken sourit à Henry qui, pour une des rares fois, entrouvre les yeux et sourit encore plus sincèrement que d'habitude. Henry, heureux, d'un sentiment véritable, approche Ricken pour faire ce qu'il veut...


	7. Deux endroits, une action

POV AUTEUR :

A l'infirmerie, le grand masqué surveille son ami mage, attendant que son état s'améliore. La plaie de Laurent avait été dur à voir pour Gérôme mais, heureusement, sa vie n'est pas en danger suite aux soins mélangés de Lissa, Maribelle, Brady, Libra et Anna. Mais sans eux, le résultat aurait pu être catastrophique pour le solitaire. Il s'était même surpris à pleurer pendant que les renforts célestes s'occupaient du reste des bandits. Et il avait retiré son masque, s'exposant à son camarade encore éveillé à ce moment-là.

Beaucoup de temps s'est passé avant que Laurent n'ouvre les yeux. Il sent à nouveau cette douleur dans sa côte et décide d'observer ses alentours, s'assurant qu'il n'ai pas été capturé. En voyant la personne endormie sur la chaise à côté de lui, il est sûr d'être en sécurité. Gérôme est là, proche de lui et avec un air impassible dans son sommeil, caché par son habituel masque. Mais il semble s'être réveillé presque après Laurent, comme si son instinct est avertit.

Gérôme : "Te voilà enfin réveillé. Tu vas mieux ?

Laurent : Oui, merci. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Gérôme : Je dirai une demi-journée. Seul ta blessure à la côte a été traitée comme importante donc les soins n'ont étaient que sur celle-ci. Si tu as mal où que ce soit, j'ai m'en part.

Laurent : J'ai juste encore quelques douleurs à la côte mais sinon tout va bien.

Gérôme : Très bien.

Laurent : J'aurai quelques questions si tu veux bien.

Gérôme : Je t'écoute.

Laurent : Avant que je ne m'évanouisse, tu avais retiré ton masque ?

Gérôme : Oui.

Laurent : Est-ce que... Tu es blessé ?

Gérôme : Non, rien du tout.

Laurent : Est-ce que tu avais... Pleuré ? Quand j'étais aux portes de l'inconscience ?

Gérôme : Pas du tout.

Laurent : Alors quel étais-ce que le liquide sur tes joues ?

Gérôme :... T'as un don pour me mettre la honte.

Laurent : Ce n'est pas contre toi ! Je veux juste savoir...

Gérôme : Donc je vais arrêter de mentir. Oui, je pleurais, fin de l'histoire."

Le mage essaie de stopper son camarade mais celui-ci est déjà à l'entrée de la tente, lui murmurant une salutation puis sortant. Laurent ne veut pas que leur relation baisse mais est interdit de bouger alors il ne bouge pas tandis que des larmes remplissent ses yeux. Il se demande si il a mal fait, si c'est une erreur d'avoir posé cette question qui lui tenait à cœur. Mais ses sanglots ne se font pas entendre, il cache cette souffrance parce que celle que les autres ont vécu est pire. Même si ses yeux s'épuisent, si son corps se fatigue, il refuse de s'endormir. Il veut juste voir si Gérôme va finir par revenir, oubliant cet échange entre eux.  
Et en effet, il revient des heures plus tard. Laurent toujours en larmes, essaie de se calmer mais rien à faire, il a peur de ne pas se réconcilier avec son camarade. Quand le masqué tire les rideaux, il est surpris de voir le mage dans cet état. Sans ses lunettes, frottant ses yeux jusqu'à qu'ils rougissent mais n'arrêtant pas le flot de sa tristesse.

Gérôme : "Calme-toi Laurent ! Tout va bien !"

Mais Laurent ne se calme toujours pas. Gérôme décide donc d'employer une méthode radicale pour, qu'au moins, le mage cesse de pleurer.

* * *

Au même moment, Gérôme et Henry embrasse leur camarade respectif.


	8. Deux joies, deux duos

POV AUTEUR :

La même action, au même moment mais dans deux duos différents. Est-ce que les réactions des deux mages seront bonnes ou mauvaises ?

* * *

Ricken, lui, ne sait pas quoi faire. Son ami vient de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans y faire de commentaires. Henry essaie de voir ce que le petit va faire mais toujours rien. Le mage noir quitte légèrement son sourire, ayant peur d'avoir fait une erreur. Le petit mage observe le visage de son camarade et c'est ce qui lui fait réagir.

Ricken : "Pourquoi ?

Henry :... J'en avais envie.

Ricken : Henry, explique-moi !

Henry : Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû... Je ne recommencerais pas, promis.

Ricken : Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Cette promesse, tu aimerais la brisée plusieurs fois non ?

Henry : Oui mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais me faire soigner. Je suis juste en train de délirer !

Ricken : Non ! C'est la vérité Henry, ça ne se soigne pas ! Et il y a une raison à ça !

Henry : Laquelle ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je veux agir ainsi...

Ricken : Tu m'aimes Henry.

Henry : Oui, évidemment.

Ricken : Tu ne comprends pas. Henry, tu es amoureux de moi."

Le mage noir prend le temps d'y réfléchir avant de sortir une exclamation de surprise. Puis, il questionne le petit sur ce sentiment et lui demande si il ressent aussi cette chose. Ricken affirme que son cœur bat pour Henry et qu'il est heureux d'apprendre ça. Pour être sûr de ne pas mal comprendre, le garçon aux cheveux blancs demande au petit si il peut recommencer ce qu'il avait fait. Avec un sourire, Ricken lui répond positivement.

* * *

Laurent s'arrête de pleurer en sentant cette sensation sur ses lèvres, Gérôme a réussi à le calmer en un instant avec une seule action alors que des paroles franches n'y avaient rien fait. Le chevalier wyverne observe les larmes s'arrêter et soupire de soulagement puis retire son masque. De toutes façons, le mage l'a déjà vu sans. Mais il n'y pense pas, Laurent est toujours choqué par ce qui vient de se passer.

Gérôme : "C'est bon, tu t'es calmé ?

Laurent : Oui mais...

Gérôme : Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais autant ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Laurent : Non, je vais bien... Je m'en suis voulu...

Gérôme : De quoi parles-tu ?

Laurent : J'ai cru que, parce que ma question était osée, tu essaierais de m'éviter...

Gérôme : Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment une honte de pleurer n'est-ce pas ?

Laurent : Tu en as le droit, tout le monde le peut...

Gérôme : Je ne vais pas te juger, tu ne l'a pas fait. Je veux juste parler.

Laurent : J'ai le droit à une dernière question ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Gérôme : Ce n'est pas seulement pour te calmer si c'est ça que tu veux entendre.

Laurent : Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu ressens. Car c'est sûrement la même chose de mon côté."

Le solitaire murmure que sa réponse ne servirait à rien puis embrasse à nouveau son camarade. Et cette fois, celui-ci n'est pas surpris, son cœur se remplit de bonheur tandis que sa dernière larme finit par tomber mais la tristesse n'y est pas présente. Juste de la joie, crée par l'amour réciproque de deux garçons.


	9. Dernière joie avant ?

POV AUTEUR :

Il passe des jours entre la tente de son meilleur ami et la tente de soins, assurant sa santé. Être aussi dépendant gêne Lon'zu mais il est heureux de passer autant de temps avec Vaike. Ses bras commencent à ne plus lui faire mal, il pourra enfin se débrouiller seul. Quelque part, son cœur est contre, il veut rester avec le blond et il espère que leur quotidien sera plus proche après cela.

Vaike : "A quoi penses-tu Lon'zu ?

Lon'zu : Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

Vaike : Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure, je sais que je suis magnifique mais bon...

Lon'zu : Cela n'a rien à voir !

Vaike : Il y a quelque chose qui te torture l'esprit non ? Tu peux tout me dire.

Lon'zu : Non, il y a des choses qu'on ne peux pas dire."

Le blond insiste mais l'épéiste ne dit même plus un mot. Il regarde la couverture blanche sur ses genoux et lâche une larme avant de pousser Vaike et s'enfuir. Le champion autoproclamé jure puis crie le nom de son camarade. Il finit par rattraper Lon'zu en lui tirant le bras. Le gynéphobe perd son regard dans celui de son acolyte et hésitant, il sèche ses larmes et observe son ami avec détermination. L'épéiste ne doute plus de ce qu'il doit faire : il pose ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il aime. Vaike, surpris, lâche Lon'zu tout en remarquant qu'il lui a fait mal.

Lon'zu : "Tu es heureux maintenant ?... Ce geste est mon secret, à toi de traduire ça...

Vaike : Je m'en préoccuperai plus tard, je t'ai fait mal non ?

Lon'zu : Ce n'est pas important, je vais me débrouiller.

Vaike : Hors de question, viens !"

Refusant de lui toucher les bras, le blond pousse l'épéiste pour qu'il avance en direction de sa tente. Finalement, Lon'zu se laisse faire. Il part s'asseoir sur le lit en attendant de se faire remplacer ses bandages. Quand c'est fait, il reste sur place, se demandant si Vaike voulait parler de ce qu'il avait fait. Le blond l'embrasse. L'épéiste reste bloqué, choqué, il ne sait pas si il doit réagir.

Vaike : "Ton secret, c'est que tu m'aimes ?

Lon'zu :... Oui.

Vaike : Donc tout à l'heure, tu pensais bel et bien que j'étais magnifique !

Lon'zu : Et alors !

Vaike : Tu l'as avoué !

Lon'zu : Tu vas arrêter ?! Je sais bien que je suis dégoûtant !

Vaike : Hein ? Mais pas du tout !

Lon'zu : Quoi ?

Vaike : Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer un champion tel que moi !

Lon'zu : Et... Toi ?... Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Vaike : Pour celui que j'ai embrassé ? Je pensais que c'était évident, je t'aime."

* * *

Voici la fin de la partie 'mignonne' de la fanfiction. Je vais essayer d'écrire un lemon pour chaque couple que j'ai fait et on verra si ça vous plaît !


End file.
